You can expect the worst, or you can love me
by goldenone
Summary: Title's a little long, but it kinda sums up the feeling behind the story. This is my first love story, so go easy on me, ok? Review too, please!
1. Shut up and kiss me

AN- I got a scene in my head and I couldn't get it out, so I wrote this fic. It's still in the process, so I'll post parts after I've edited them. Just so you know, a lot of this is based on real events. No, my life is not movie-star romantic, but it has it's screen-worthy moments, and I've worked a bunch of them into this. Try and guess if you think you can tell which parts are true. I'll let you know in the next post if you were right or not. Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think, k?

Blaise Zambini leaned against the wall of the common room, watching the argument unfolding in the center of the dank and chilly stone floor, a smirk on her face. Pansy was breaking up with Draco _again_. And once again, Draco was not reacting to Pansy's liking. Mostly because he was refusing to acknowledge the fact that they were together in the first place. "Geez," she thought, "You'd think she'd get the hint by now."

Every year for the past three years Pansy had been breaking up with Draco, and every time she did Draco insisted that they were never an item, had never been an item, and never will be an item because frankly, and Blaise was quoting him on this one, "You are an immature prat of a woman, who I would never even considering going with, so get it through your thick skull!"

After a long and drawn out shouting match, Pansy retreated into the bedroom, where she would stay for the rest of the night, being comforted by the rest of the girls, while Draco sat in the common room with his minion Crabbe and Goyle, complaining about Pansy and her psychotic obsession with him. It happened in the beginning of every year, and Blaise loved it.

She loved seeing Pansy as the one in tears for a change, instead of the countless younger Slytherins she terrorized, and she loved seeing Draco lose his cool. It only ever happened once every year, and she relished it.

Now understand, Draco was her friend. They had been since first year, when she'd smacked Pansy for stealing her dress robe, and Draco had come up to her later that day and thanked her for finally putting Pansy in her face. She had remained his friend, keeping him humble, as well as Pansy, but not so that he hated her. Actually, they'd gotten to be even closer over the summer, because they'd both gone to the same wizarding resort on break. The rest of the visitors were people their parent's age and older, so they'd ended up spending a lot of time together. He'd made her laugh with his impersonation of Snape, and she'd made him crack up at a dinner ball by spiking the dragon punch with Truth Serum.

Later they'd snuck out with some bottles of Firewater and gotten completely smashed and ended up snogging in the garden, waking up the next morning with the house elves hovering over them in distress, covered in dew and wincing with raging hangovers made all the worse by the incessant squeaking of the concerned elves. They'd agreed not to talk about it ever again, but she knew he remembered because every time one of the Slytherins announced that they had snuck in some sort of drink, he'd look up and smirk at her, watching as she blushed and smirked back at him. It was the kind of thing friends did, and so she knew he was her friend.

As she watched the familiar drama unfold, she noticed a new wrinkle in the old dialogue. Draco was truly upset. He wasn't just annoyed that Pansy had once again deluded herself into thinking he was her boyfriend, he was genuinely mad. So mad, in fact, that his ears were turning red, a rare sight reserved for the infamous Malfoy temper. Pansy noticed it too, and so she had left for her pity party earlier than usual. He now sat in front of the fire, ears still a delicate pink. Crabbe, always the socially dumber one, said something along the lines of "You look mad." And Draco responded with a quick Donkey Ears hex. Goyle and the newly Burro-eared Crabbe left for the Hospital Wing, and the room was cleared as quickly as if someone had hollered "Headmaster."

Blaise and Draco were left in the commons, and he sat staring at the flames, not noticing her presence until she sat down next to him. Leaning back on the cushions, she casually said, "As much as that improved his looks, I don't think Crabbe deserved that. What's up?" He glanced up at her, his eyes holding in an anger she was used to, but she caught a hint of something else. He didn't answer at first, but she waited him out, and he gave in under her piercing green gaze. "I don't need him to tell me how I feel," he snapped. She just crossed her arms, a delicate eyebrow arched in disbelief. "Draco, we both know he's the most blatantly obvious person in the school. He was just being himself. You however, are not. So what's wrong?" He sighed. "Always know how to get it out of me, don't you? Fine, I give up. I'm tired of Pansy and her sick little charade, but a part of me is upset. I mean, we're in sixth year, and I have yet to have a girlfriend. Something's wrong."

While anyone else would've been shocked at the strikingly human outburst, Blaise was unfazed. She knew he was deeply normal underneath the cold exterior, and was used to the odd flash of teenage-angsty melodrama Draco could reveal. "Well, go get one." He looked up at her. "Oh, it's that easy, is it?" She shrugged, "Yeah. You walk up to some girl and ask her out. If she says yes, you've got a date, if she says no you ask someone else. It's simple."

"No it's not that simple!" he said angrily, "Because every single one I ask will say yes because I'm Malfoy, not because they have any type of liking for me. I want a girlfriend, not my mother in teenage form, Blaise." She leaned further into the couch, her head resting on the back, looking at him through her bottom lashes. "So ask someone you know." He snorted, and she quickly corrected the thought she knew had run through his head, "NOT Pansy. You don't deserve her. _No one_ deserves her!" He looked sideways at her. "So who's left?"

She waved her hand through the air in a general gesture. "Oh, I don't know. Think of someone." He sat up and leaned towards her, a malicious smile on his face, "No, you think of someone." She stared at him, slightly annoyed by his immature little challenge. "You're the one that needs a girl, not me. You choose." He scooted closer, poking a finger at her. "You can't think of anyone, can you?" She swatted his hand away. "Fine, I can't!" He leaned even closer, his finger waving in her face as he crowed at her, "Ah hah! You admit you can't find a girl for me! I'm hopeless, aren't I? Go on, say it! Give up and say it!" She leaned in, anger heating up her face. "If you're so smart, why don't _you_ find someone? Come on, pick someone, I dare you to choose." He didn't say anything, and she leaned in even closer, getting into _his_ face, "What's the matter, can't do it? Come on, tell me. Who's the lucky girl?"

She leered into his face, meeting his challenge with an angry offense of insults. Suddenly he leaned in and kissed her. She drew back when it was over, and looked at him. "What was that about?" He grinned at her evilly, a hint of the fight still in his eyes. "I decided." She stared back at him, match for match. "Come on Blaise, you can't tell me you haven't wanted to see if it would work out. I mean, that thing at the resort, it was based on something." She looked away at the fire, embarrassment at the memory of her parent's reaction to her "hoodluming with the Malfoy boy" replacing her anger. "I thought we weren't going to talk about that." He took her hand in his, making her look at him. "I'm serious, Blaise."

She looked at him full in the face, suddenly launched forward, meeting him full on in a kiss rather different from the quick one he'd given her just before. She pulled back, stood up, looking down at him as he stared up at her, hair slightly mussed from her assault, a look of disbelief and shock on his face. She grinned at him and started towards the bedroom. "I'll go break the news to Pansy." She stopped and looked back before she opened the door, and smiled as he bemusedly watched her leave. "You have no idea what you're in for, do you?" and left him utterly confused, laughing as she went to tell Pansy she wouldn't have to break up with Draco ever again.

AN- Well? Let me know if you love it, hate it, are indifferent, or simply wanna tell me I'm cute. n.n (hopeful voice here) Some stuff about me is on my homepage thingy, but if you wanna know more, just ask. I love making new friends, so type me up! Later days! Anna is Bananas.


	2. Dreams in a bottle

AN- Ok, chappie two. Hooray! So yeah, I'm just kinda working out the whole idea, cuz I have a scene already written, and I'm trying real hard to work it in, so… yeah. Anyways, here you go!

Blaise and Draco sat at the house table, one hand engaged in holding the other's, the second hand busy moving food into their mouths. It had been about a week since they'd decided to "go public" with their relationship. Granted, every single person in Slytherin had known the second Blaise had told Pansy, because Pansy had proceeded to shriek as loudly as she could at them both about how she hated them, despised them both, wanted them to rot in hell forever, etc, etc. Pansy can shriek rather loudly, so everyone heard it. Therefore, everyone knew.

But no one else in Hogwarts had known until they had had appeared together, rather embarrassed, from a closet in the main hallway during a class change. The closet had actually made them leave, it being enchanted by Peeves to eject random objects from its insides into the hall when people were walking by. This was unfortunate for Blaise and Draco, but hilarious to everyone else. Slytherin didn't think was funny, but that was because McGonigle had taken off 100 points from them each for "unseemly conduct," and made them dust all the portraits in the Headmaster's office and the rest of the west wing. It would've been an arduous task indeed if Blaise hadn't known a charm that made dust leap off of an object and into a bucket. As a result, they finished the halls in record time and spent the rest of the time they had left snogging in an empty classroom. It was, as Draco put it, "The best detention ever."

Today was a Hogesmeades visit, and everyone had on their coats and hats already, waiting in the hallway by the time the two finished their breakfast. They hurriedly put on their winter cloaks and rushed off to the village. Once there, they parted ways for a little bit on a "gift race" that Blaise had challenged Draco to. The point of the race was to find the most thoughtful gift they could and buy it in ten minutes. They met back in the center of the town, seating themselves on a bench near the ice fountain.

"Well, what did you get?" Draco asked. Blaise shook her head, clutching the bag she had in her hands to her. "Oh no, we have to exchange. It's a _gift_ race, Draco, remember? Now, on the count of three we switch, ok?" He nodded, and the counted down together, both grabbing their present from the other's hand at the same time and rapidly tearing it open, eager to see what they had gotten. Blaise beat Draco in the unwrapping, and nearly fell off the bench laughing at the gift. "Where on earth did you find Firewater Kisses?" she asked, holding up the lip-shaped hard candies made from a distilled sugary mixture of the drink. Waggling his eyebrows at her as he tore open his bag, Draco teased, "Wouldn't you like to know?" Dodging the light slap she sent his way, he managed to get off the last of the paper and ward off any further attacks at the same time. Holding up the bottle he found inside, he turned a questioning look towards the dark-haired girl next to him. "What exactly is this?" Grinning, she pushed the bottle back towards him. "Look inside, you mudbrain!"

Peering into the hazy glass, he saw a shape move inside. He looked harder, studying the contents of the bottle. Suddenly his eyes widened, and he looked up at her. "How did you do this?" She smiled triumphantly. "It's a dream in a bottle. Or more specifically, a memory. I had my memory of the first time I met you put in there. You were flying around on the Quidditch field, and you looked so peaceful. It's my favorite. Now watch this." She took the bottle from him, and held it in her hands for a second, eyes closed. Slowly the scene of Draco floating on a broomstick dissolved, and the scene of their first kiss swam up from the mist in the bottle. He watched as the memory unfolded, and gasped as it disappeared, and another scene came into its place. It was a frozen picture of the two of them, a snapshot of them, obviously recent, that showed them in a moment of love. They were smiling with their arms around each other, and their faces were very close, it was obviously directly before a kiss.

Blaise's eyes opened and she smile at him as the couple in the bottle dissolved and the flying Draco reappeared. She handed it back to him, and explained as he wrapped it back up, "If you hold it in your hands it activates other memories I had added."

Draco shook his head as he stood up, putting the carefully wrapped bottle into his pocket. "You are incredible, Blaise." She took his hand and he helped her stand up, and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him quickly, then pulled back and grinned mischievously. "I know." Then she grabbed up a handful of snow and dumped it down his robe, running away shrieking while he raced after her, cursing and laughing at the same time. He cornered her at outside Honeydukes and lifted her up, carrying her to Madam Rosmerta's, never putting her down until they reached a booth in the back.

She sat across from him, her cheeks pink with embarrassment and happiness, giggling into her butterbeer as he cracked jokes and flirted with her mercilessly. When they stood up to leave for Hogwarts, she gave him a peck on the cheek, remarking "Draco Malfoy, you are such a charmer." He swept off his hat and made a gallant bow, offering her his arm as he stood up. "Forsooth my lady, wouldst thou kindly allow me to escort you to your carriage?" She laughed as she took his arm and they swept grandly out of the pub, only to collapse in laughter once outside. Madam Rosmerta watched them from behind the bar, a smile on her face. "Those two are one hell of a couple, I say."

Dumbledore, from his seat at the bar, chuckled into his drink as he answered her, "I'll drink to that, my dear." And downed his mug in a toast to the happy pair.

AN- well, what do you think so far? Let me know, k? I'll respond to anyone, I promise. Any questions or comments are welcome, be they of the glowy or firery kind, it matters not! Play the guessing game, it's fun!


	3. Dangerous echoes of home

AN- ok, I just felt like writing and argument, so I had to come up w/ a reason for these two to fight. Do you know how hard it is to make your characters fight?! Well, I hope I did a good job. Let me know what you think!

Blaise stormed into Draco's room, nearly slamming the door into him as he followed her in. She whipped around and as soon as the door was closed she yelled out at him, "I don't BELIEVE you!"

Confusion and anger etched on his face, he yelled back, "What did _I_ do?" Pointing at her head, where her previously blue-black hair was now a brilliant pink, she screamed at him, "You saw her do this! How could you not stop her?!" He bellowed at her, interrupting whatever she was going to assault him with next, "I TOLD you I COULDN'T STOP HER IN TIME! She did it too fast!"

Turning away from him, she clenched her fists at her side and shot dagger-sharp glares at the wall as she ground out between her teeth, "Well, you had better do something about it." Furious, he shouted at her, "What the hell do you want ME to do about it? YOU made her mad!" She spun around to face him, her hair and robes forming a pink-over-black fan of anger around her. "Oh no, don't you DARE blame this on me, Draco. She wouldn't have gotten mad if you hadn't gone and humiliated her like that!"

His cheeks turning red in his pale face, he bellowed at her, eyes flashing, "And she wouldn't have even been near me if you hadn't been quite so vocal about your bloody little "I feel sorry for Pansy" act. My GOD, woman, have you any brains at all?" Her green eyes turning from celery to poison, she raised a shaking finger at him, trembling with rage, voice no louder than a whisper as she replied, "Don't you _ever_ insult me, Draco. You may be used to that at home, but I _demand_ that you treat me with respect, or I will make your life a living hell." Stepping back quickly as he advanced on her, drawing his wand, pure and unbridled fury on his face, she stumbled and fell back on his bed, drawing her wand and pointing at him in defense. He leaned over her and hissed, "If you _ever_ speak of my family like that again, I _will_ hurt you, do you understand?"

She stared back at him, anger and fear battling in her eyes. They were frozen, Blaise sprawled across the bed as if thrown, her wand aimed at Draco in defense, and Draco standing over her, wand pointed down at her and a hand raised. She whispered at him, "Don't you touch me, you filthy disgusting-" she was cut off by Draco, his hand slapping her across the face with such force she was flung off the bed, her head striking the floor with a crack.

It was at that precise moment that Snape, having been summoned by the other Slytherins upon hearing the furious argument behind Draco's door, came bursting through the door. Seeing Blaise hit the floor, he bellowed out in anger, "Mr. Malfoy! Strike that woman again and you will regret it the rest of your life!" Draco froze, staring down at Blaise's crumpled form on the floor, he looked up at Snape in horror. "Professor," he gasped, "What did I just do?" With that, he disintegrated into sobs, visions of his father in his mind and his face in his hands.

All the Slytherins stood in silence as they watched Snape levitate the still unconscious Blaise out of the room and head up towards the hospital wing, Draco following behind him silently crying. It spread throughout Hogwarts that Draco had not only hit her, but that he had cried too.

AN- Yeah, I know the ending's not quite as good as it should be, but I wasn't sure how to finish it. But what did you think? Remember to play the guessing game!


End file.
